


A Cure I Know

by Multishipperlove



Series: Trans Vax'ildan [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of), Coming Out, Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role), this is kinda lame but comforting anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Vax comes to Gilmore one late evening with a rather specific request, since certain magic potions aren't easy to come by.





	A Cure I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope that this makes sense without too much explanation. The potion Vax asks for basically works like HRT (in my headcanon, it's not an actual D&D potion), and I figured Gilmore would know it's implications, so they don't talk about that too much.  
> Enjoy!

Gilmore had already retired for the evening, settled down on the little couch in his private quarters behind the shop. His work was done for the day, the shop closed down, and for once he allowed himself a calm evening with a nice cup of tea and a book he'd been meaning to read for months now. 

Understandably, he was midly annoyed, and definitely surprised, when a knock on the door interrupted his plans. Nevertheless he got up and, drawing this robe a bit tighter, walked up to let whoever decided to bother him at this time of day inside. 

The annoyance quickly faded when he was faced with Vax'ildan, who gave him a sheepish smile before speaking up. “Hey, Shaun... I know it's late, mind if I come inside anyway?”

“Certainly. I mean, no, of course I don't mind,” he replied, quickly correcting himself with a laugh. “My apologies, it's late. But do come inside.” He stepped aside so the rogue could step in and then lead him over to where he had been siting before. “To what do I owe this late night visit, business or pleasure?”

At least that got the expected reaction out of the man, a soft laugh, but looking closer, it became obvious that he was nervous. Gilmore hadn't seen him nervous very often, and had to admit he didn't like it. 

“Well... not pleasure, exactly. Definitely more business,” Vax admitted. “But there's a reason I didn't come in during the official shop hours.” 

“And what would that be?” he asked, curious now. Vax being a bit shy at times, even sheepish, wasn't all that new. But he wondered what could make the man nervous enough to seek him out for something business related in private. 

Vax stayed quiet for a moment, but Gilmore gave him time to find the words he needed. “I- hm. There's- there's a potion I need. I would usually acquire it over... well, other means. But I was recently convinced by friends to ask you instead, seeing as we are getting more popular in the city. I wouldn't want to make the wrong impression on the finer people of Emon, should they find out.”

Well, that was interesting. Also worrying. “Other means? Vax, I'm sure you willl understand that, if this is some kind of illegal substance-” 

Vax interrupted him before he could finish that sentence, seeming desperate to set him right. “No! No, I swear it isn't. It's perfectly legal. It's just- hard to get, sometimes. I just got used to getting it a certain way.”

“Okay. Well, why don't you just tell me what exactly it is you're looking for, and then I can see if I can help you?” he suggested, since he was still slightly in the dark here. He hadn't expected Vax of all people to come to him with some weird special request, but here they were. And before he made any offers, he wanted to know what they were talking about. 

Again, it took some time for Vax to speak up. When he did, he refused to meet Gilmore's eyes. “Okay, so... it kinda depends where you ask for it. In Syngorn, it is known as Corellon's Blessing. Around these parts, I mostly found it under the simple name of Bloom.”

Gilmore sighed softly. That explained some things, at least. “Vax, dear. All this nervousness over a potion of Bloom? Of course I can get you that, we even have it in stock most of the time.” Unsure if the half elf would reject him he reached out for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze when Vax didn't move away. His long black hair was covering his face, and when the silence continued, Gilmore grew slightly worried again. “Vax? Are you alright?”

He got a jerky nod in response and the rogue finally sat up straight again, giving him a watery smile. “Yeah, no, I'm good. Thank you, Shaun, this- it's not really easy.”

“I can only imagine. But if you ever need anything, even if it should not go into a magical direction, please do not hesitate to talk to me. I'm very humbled that you trust me with this. Also, since you came here at this odd hour, I'm guessing you want to keep this between us?” he asked, still not taking his eyes off of Vax, who he had never seen this vulnerable, not even during their flirtations. 

But Vax just chuckled softly, apparently pulling himself back together, and finally nodded. “Yeah, I would prefer that to stay between the two of us. I mean, the others in Vox Machina know, but I don't think anyone else needs to. Actually, I'm only here right now because my sister and Pike threatened to kick my ass if I kept trying to get this through the blackmarket.”

“I can imagine,” he chuckled. “Not exactly the safest way to get potions.”

“No, defintiely not. I managed to get myself poisoned the last time, so I think they were justified.”

They both laughed at that, the weird tension in the room from earlier slowly ebbing away. It wasn't a very funny story, Gilmore thought, but it was stupid enough to be funny anyway. Really, the thought of a seasoned adventurer like Vax'ildan going out and buying complicated potions from shady people was absurd, but... desperate times. He was glad he could help now. 

“Alright, now... do you need the potion tonight? I think we still have one, but they do tend to go bad rather quickly, so I don't want to promise anything,” he told him, already getting up so he could check his shop. But Vax stopped him with a hand on his arm. “No, I'm still good for a few days at least. Maybe two weeks. If I could just pick up a vial over the next seven days, whenever I can find the time, that would be great.”

“Of course you can! You know I love every excuse to see you.” The added wink got him another bashful smile in return, which he gladly counted as a success. “And if you do not have any other plans for the night, I would be happy to offer you some tea and good company.”

To his surprise, but quite the opposite of annoyance this time, the rogue agreed. 

“Oh Gilmore, I would never turn that offer down.”


End file.
